A characteristic of application specific congestion control for data communication (ACDC) is introduced by the 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) Rel-13. The characteristic is mainly used by user equipment (UE) in an idle (IDLE) mode to determine, according to an application of the UE, whether to access a network, that is, determine whether to send a radio resource control (RRC) connection establishment request to a network device. A specific solution is as follows:
The UE receives a broadcast message from the network, the broadcast message including access control information, and the access control information including an access control indication corresponding to each application specific congestion control for data communication category (ACDC category). When initiating a service, an application layer of the UE in the idle mode initiates a service establishment request including an application identifier (APP id) to a non-access stratum. In this case, the non-access stratum of the UE converts the APP id to an ACDC category, and a conversion relationship may be preconfigured by an operator on a UE side. Then the non-access stratum of the UE sends the ACDC category to an access stratum, and the access stratum of the UE determines, according to the ACDC category and the access control information, whether the UE can send the RRC connection establishment request to the network device, that is, determines whether the UE can currently access the network.
However, the solution has the following disadvantages: It is assumed that the UE includes a first application and a second application, the first application being an application that is allowed by the operator to access the network, and the second application being an application that is not allowed by the operator to access the network. In this case, when the UE is in the idle mode, if the application layer sends a service establishment request of the first application to the non-access stratum of the UE, the UE can finally send the RRC connection establishment request to the network device; or if the application layer sends a service establishment request of the second application to the non-access stratum of the UE, the UE is finally not allowed to send the RRC connection establishment request to the network device. However, if a user triggers the first application when the UE is in the idle mode, the UE has accessed the network by using the first application (that is, the first application accesses the network); and when the user triggers the second application, the second application is not controlled by the network when the UE is in a connected mode, and the second application can also access the network and occupy a specific network resource.
Therefore, according to the solution in the prior art, an application that is not allowed by the operator cannot be prevented from accessing the network. Consequently, anetwork resources are occupied and strained.